Re-Check
by Gina Callen
Summary: My take on Check, the father-son version as requested. NOT SLASH. ONE SHOT.


A/N As requested this is the father - son version one shot of my version of Check. Unlike the others this is NOT Slash.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Re-Check.<em>**

He knew it was wholly inappropriate for a crime scene, but looking out of the window at the disturbance outside, Tony couldn't help but grin.

"Boss?" he nodded his head towards the window, he knew from his angle he could see what Gibbs couldn't. There were two of his ex-wives waiting for him.

"Boss...I…" Tony tried to let him know, but Gibbs cut him off.

"Take over here." Gibbs said looking out and sighing as he left the diner.

Tony handed his pad to McGee and stared out of the window.

"This is gonna be a train wreck," He said almost to himself and couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Who is that?" Bishop and Tim asked looking over at a rapidly blanching Gibbs.

"That my young Probies is ex-wife number 2." Tony announced with a gleeful grin and a flourish.

Gibbs shot Tony a look through the window and headed towards the car.

"Finish up and I'll meet you back at the Navy yard." Tony said and hurried to meet Gibbs in the car.

* * *

><p>The ride back was silent for a while.<p>

"What did she want?" Tony asked unable to contain himself.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Mom number 3. Rebecca." Tony said hanging onto the handle over the door as Gibbs put his foot down harder.

"Dunno….Don't wanna know." He admitted.

Tony sighed, "Dad…. you know you can't avoid her forever, she's like a dog with a bone."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah but I can give it a damn good try." He replied.

They arrived at the yard and Gibbs went down, ostensibly to see Abby, but really to hide.

Tim and Ellie had been looking into the shootings in the diner and, on the side, digging up dirt on wife number 2.

Although as soon as both Rebecca and Diane turned up they made themselves scarce.

* * *

><p>Tony gulped as he opened the door to the conference room, "Hey…" He smiled as he walked in, both women glared at him.<p>

"Tony, where is Leroy." Diane asked.

"He's working on a case, can I help?" He asked hopefully.

"I need to talk to J." Rebecca said, "But I do need to talk to you too." she admitted.

Tony bristled, he had missed the time when his father was married to Diane, he'd been away at college and by the time he'd made it back she had already moved out and married Fornell. However he had been around the whole time that Rebecca and Gibbs had been married.

However there was no way that he wanted to have this conversation here.

"Later, I'm sorry...I have to help on the case." he said.

Rebecca looked sad for a moment but she nodded, "Tell him I'll see him later. Can I contact you as well?" she asked.

Against his better judgement he nodded, "Ok, here's my number call me later," he told her as both she and Diane got up to leave.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gibbs stormed into the bullpen fully aware the scuttlebutt had preceded him by the look on his son's face.<p>

"Office?" he asked quietly.

"Mine." Tony replied and they headed to the back stairs,

He walked down a flight and headed to the empty office down the hall from Abby's Lab that Tony had appropriated as his place to hide, nap...think, he sat on the desk and watched as Gibbs paced the room.

"You slept with her!" Tony snapped, "HER!"

Gibbs stopped and glared at him, "You really think I would?" He replied.

Tony shook his head, "No...but…"

"But I did talk to her last night and we fell asleep on the couch, she helped me out with my migraine." He admitted.

Tony smirked "She causes your migraines."

Gibbs nodded.

"So she giving you grief about me again?" Tony asked his age old insecurity playing up.

Gibbs took a chair and sat across from Tony.

"When we got married, she knew I had you and I had adopted you, she knew you were away at school."

Tony smiled at that, "I like RIMA, I wanted to be a Marine just like you dad." he admitted.

"She had promised not to say anything around here, she respects your right to privacy."

"So…." Tony started not believing a word of it, "What did she want then?" he asked.

"She wanted to apologize, to me and to you, and she's getting married."

"To Gene?" Tony asked amazed.

Gibbs nodded, "I would pay money to see that, he doesn't have kids does he?" He asked worried.

"She's not drinking anymore Tony." Gibbs told him.

It was Tony's turn to stand up and pace the room. "It wasn't fair….I...I liked her, for a while, I thought she'd…" he turned and walked away from his father to the elevator,

"Tony." Gibbs held his son's arm. "I know...I know you wanted her to be your mom,"

"She was never ever gonna be Shannon or Mom." Tony snapped, "I just wanted her to accept me, did you not wonder why I stopped coming back for the holidays, She reminded me of Father, I mean I know Senior is making an effort now, and we are ok, but I was a kid, I know if Father hadn't known Grandpa, I may have ended up in the system or worse." Tony stopped and tried to concentrate of his emotions and his breathing. "She treated me worse than father when she was drinking." he admitted under his breath.

"Shannon and I never regretted adopting you." Gibbs told him, "I didn't mean to drag this all up for you, I just wanted to let you know why Rebecca wanted to talk to you."

Tony nodded in understanding as Gibbs' phone rang. He held up one finger and answered the call.

"Gibbs…..On our way Ducky…." he closed the phone on the elderly medical examiner and turned to his son, "We've got another body." he said.

"I don't like this." Tony said his gut churning, something wasn't sitting right with him.

* * *

><p>After dealing with the crime scene, and Gibb's running off from the suspects trailer to find Diane, after receiving a call from her, word filtered in that there was another crime scene. However Vance came down and told the team they were to stand down, another team would be taking over the scene.<p>

"What's happened?" Tim asked.

Tony went white and gripped the desk, the only reason he could think of that they would be stood down was if Gibbs had been shot.

"Tony…." Vance started.

Tony shook his head and stepped away, "No!" he exclaimed, "If it's Gibbs, he'd want us, your best team, working it."

Vance took a step closer, "It's…."

Tony stopped as the elevator dinged and Gibbs walked out blood still caked on the left hand side of his face.

"D...Boss?!" he looked worried, trying to see if he was hurt, "Tim call Ducky."

"I'm ok, Ducky's on his way into autopsy with the body." Gibbs said his voice cracking on the last word.

Tony walked around his desk, "Boss?" he asked all the worry that he was feeling was packed into that word.

He knew it wasn't his Grandpa, he had died last year and he had seen his father try and deal with that.

"It's Diane….Tony….she's….dead." He reached for a coffee that wasn't there and gripped the desk instead.

Tony for his part held himself beautifully, he wanted to react, but he was acutely aware of where he was and who he was with.

Tim looked horrified, despite what he said, he had enjoyed that night with Diane, not for the reasons that scuttlebutt had going, but because they had talked late into the night and he had made a good friend, although neither would admit it, and now Diane never would.

Bishop looked shocked, It was not anything she had expected, not Diane, she worked for the IRS, she wasn't in the line of fire.

"She was shot on…"

"Don't…" Tony stood up and walked away.

Tim understood, "I looked up your GPS Boss, you were across from the rooftop where Kate died."

Gibbs nodded.

"See what you can find on Minchev, I don't want him getting away." Gibbs growled and stalked off after Tony.

* * *

><p>Tony stood at the doorway to autopsy, he wanted to go in, he felt he owed it, to Diane...to Emily whom he loved like a sister, but he couldn't. He had snubbed her as a teenager, he hadn't met her until after he had started working at NCIS, avoiding 'mom number 4' at all costs.<p>

He had loved, desperately loved his birth mother, he'd been devastated when she had died. Then Shannon had helped heal the hurt inside him, he'd loved Kelly too, then they had died. He had thrown himself into his schoolwork only seeing his Dad and Grandfather on holidays. Then his dad had married Rebecca...She had been shocked when he had turned up on the doorstep for Christmas vacation. His Dad had been working on a case and he'd walked in not seeing her and headed straight for him room.

She in turn had called the police until Tony had produced his ID and they had called Gibbs to verify he was telling the truth.

Rebecca had been polite to Tony in front of Gibbs, but snappy behind his back. Tony had been the one eventually to figure out that she was cheating on his father and had called him when she had kicked him out of the house while her 'friend' Gene was visiting. Then there had been Diane….

He had never met her while she was mom number 4, it wasn't until her last husband had been kidnapped and they had been put on the case that they had met. He hadn't gone to the wedding at all. He'd been in Ohio at college, throughout the whole...short lived marriage.

However after they had rescued Victor Sterling and gotten her reunited with her husband she had made the time to see him, she had been the one to introduce him to Emily as her big step-brother. She had encouraged them to get to know each other. She had apologised for not making more of an effort while she had been his stepmother but she had been in his life as a mother figure when Ziva had left and he'd needed someone impartial to talk to, she had even introduced him to his Men's group. In the end as well as keeping his secret she became a good friend.

Mom number 5...Stephanie, she wanted kids...her own, not him especially as he was at that point working as a police officer in Baltimore.

So here he stood, he wanted to see her. Tell her he was grateful. say goodbye, but he couldn't.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, he hadn't even heard the elevator open.

"You going in son?" Gibbs asked.

Tony turned to his father, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he tried to put his masks back up,

"Em should see her first, and Fornell...I can pay my respects later." he said.

"You know she didn't want a memorial, no fuss...not cost effective, I think were the words she used." Gibbs gave a small smile as Tony gave one right back, he laughed, "Yeah...sounds like Diane, Have you called Uncle Toby?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his son, he very rarely called Fornell Uncle Toby, except when they were alone or having a family day with Emily.

"I will, soon…" Gibbs turned back to the glass doors separating them from the body of Diane Sterling...soon to have been Fornell again.

* * *

><p>Tony headed back up to the bullpen to see if they had a lead on Michev, he wanted to make sure that they had the man tied up in a pretty little bow and served up on a platter.<p>

Vance stopped him in the hallway, "DiNozzo."

"Sir?" Tony replied.

"How are you holding up Tony." Vance asked kindly.

Tony took a step back, "Sorry Sir?"

"I know about your relationship to Gibbs, I'm the Director Tony, I have to know these things. So how is he and how are you."

"Better than Diane, Sir." Tony snapped, "Sorry….I just…"

Vance gave a sad smile to his agent, "I know Tony, I have been there, I know you don't want the team to know about Gibbs being your adoptive father, I figured that out when you allowed your biological father to visit you at work."

"Senior was never a bad parent sir, he just wasn't equipped to raise me as a single parent, it was neglect not abuse and he asked Gibbs and Shannon to take me." he explained.

Vance nodded, he wasn't sure if he understood but right now he didn't want to push the point. "He's trying harder and I appreciate that." Tony said, "But right now I have a terrorist to bring down."

"And Gibbs?" Vance asked.

Tony looked up at him, "He's going to tell Fornell and Em...Emily,"

"My door is open to you both if it's needed." Vance said and he turned to walk back to the office.

Tony nodded and continued onto the bullpen.

* * *

><p>Tim gave him a strange look as he walked in, "You're not with Gibbs." he said.<p>

Tony gave a small chuckle, "Well done Probie, we'll make an investigator out of you yet." he said going around to sit at his desk.

"No...I mean, I thought you were with Gibbs, if you're not...then he's gone alone." Tim said blanching and turning to the computer.

"He's gone to see Fornell." Tony said.

"No...I mean yes, he did," Tim corrected himself, "But I had an address on Sergei Michev, I gave it to him, he's gone alone."

"Damn!" Tony swore and grabbed his keys, "Gimme that address McGee." he called as he headed for the elevator, Tim and Bishop hurried after him.

They arrived at the apartment block and not even waiting to close the car door, Tony drew his weapon and ran for the stairs.

"BOSS!" he called as he ran past a policeman who was just securing the scene, Ellie stayed behind and smoothed over ruffled feathers and called it in.

"Dad…" Tony breathed as he skidded to a halt ignoring the other bodies and leaning over the prone form of Gibbs, "Boss, don't be dead...please...don't be dead." he almost prayed as he reached for his dad's carotid artery, there is was the thud of his heartbeat.

"Dad…" he said a bit louder, then he heard Tim coming into the room.

"Oh my God!" Tim exclaimed, "I'll call Ducky, is Gibbs?"

Tony blinked rapidly but didn't dare turn to Tim, "He's unconscious, I'm gonna try and bring him round, let Ducky know, Gibbs will need help first."

Gibbs groaned as he woke up, "Tony?"

"It's ok Boss, you're ok, Ducky will be here in a minute, Tim is dealing with the scene and Ellie is liaising with DCPD."

Tim left the room to go and meet Ducky as Gibbs sat up.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Tony growled as Gibbs groaned holding his head.

"I wasn't." Gibbs admitted, "I wanted to get him."

"I could have lost you." Tony said pulling Gibbs into a hug, "We've lost too many people Dad. Kate, Grandpa, Diane...mom...I can't do it, I can't lose anymore...I can't lose you Dad."

Gibbs pulled out of the embrace and held his son at arms length, "I will be more careful, but I promise you son...no more, no more people are going to die if I can help it."

They moved back as Ducky's voice sounded down the hall.

"Well then Boss...let's get them." Tony said and went to help Tim.

If his father could deal with it then so could Tony. Together they were invincible and they could help support the others and another terrorist would meet the end they deserved for messing with their family.


End file.
